


When I Go

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Hawke and Anders as their relationship comes to an end. Made for the 2014 Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Go

**Author's Note:**

> This mix is accompanied by [when i go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355680), by [jade_sabre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Sabre/pseuds/Jade_Sabre), and [Places Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2368043), by [phdfan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan).
> 
> A huge, huge thank you to jade_sabre and phdfan for writing such beautiful stories and being such absolute pleasures to work with. They're lovely and talented and it was a privilege to have them as collaborators!

     

**When I Go**

A Dragon Age Fanmix

([listen](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/when-i-go))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Strange Moon Rising**  / Smoke Fairies

 _Climbed the stairs and said once more  
_ _Find out what you’re breathing for_

02. **Dream About Flying**  / Alexi Murdoch

 _So much work to do_  
_I don’t know if I can_  
_Trying so hard, so hard, so hard  
_ _But I’m just one man_

03. **Black**  / Kari Kimmel

 _Far off in the distance, somewhere you can’t see_  
_Allegiances have formed your destiny_  
_Opposition all around, feeding off your soul_  
_Trying hard to swallow you up whole_  
_And the demons all around you waiting  
_ _For you to sell your soul_

04.  **Blood to Gold**  / Boy & Bear

 _The time has come my friend to run_  
_I bid you please to take the roses and the loaded gun I left you_  
_'Cause I'm hoping now you find somehow_  
_That I’m so damn cold, and if this blood don’t turn to gold  
_ _I think I’m doomed_

05. **Death Song**  / Dionysos

 _My dreams are ghosts of dreams_  
_I can’t see them anymore  
_ _I’ll miss you and maybe I’ll miss me, but I was wrong about everything_

06. **Pa Pa Power**  / Dead Man’s Bones

 _Broken glass, broken hearts  
_ _Please make me better_

07. **Pitter-Pat**  / Erin McCarley

 _I’ve lost my sense of right and wrong_  
_Justified my soul to carry on_  
_It feels so damn good to write off the rules  
_ _But when a new day breaks I’m left a fool_

08. **I’m Not Yours**  / Angus & Julia Stone

 _You’re the only one that wants me around_  
_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_  
_I don’t believe in you  
_ _I don’t believe in you and I_

09. **O I Long to Feel Your Arms Around Me**  / Father John Misty

 _Everyone’s riding on the rolling tide_  
_Their hearts are heavy and the sea is wide  
_ _I’ll never make it to the other side, friends of mine_

10. **Dear Fellow Traveler**  / Sea Wolf

 _Dear fellow traveler under the moon_  
_I think I’m growing weary, and I’m hoping you’ll come soon_  
_And if I see you in clean new clothes  
_ _I hope you hold the mirror up to show me what I chose_

11. **When I Go**  / Dave Carter & Tracy Grammer

 _And when the sun comes, trumpets from his red house in the east_  
_He will find a standing stone where long I chanted my release_  
_He will send his morning messenger to strike the hammer blow  
_ _And I will crumble down uncountable in showers of crimson rubies when I go_


End file.
